A Bet To Conquer Natsu
by Veeson
Summary: Mira, Erza and Lucy get drunk and make a bet on who could manage to steal Natsu's heart, but they don't bet on themselves...Who will win this crazy bet? And what will Natsu do when he find out about it? Yaoi, T for now... ch5 is up
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy tail or any of it's characters.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fic.

**A/N:** Here I go again, writting a new fic when I didn't even finish my other on-goings fics, when will i learn? OTL

I just need to write this! Cus I fell in love with natsu and...

Anyway, this is not really a chapter, think of it more as a prelogue! There is no guys in here but it's a **yaoi** fic, and since this is just a quick prelogue I will upload the next chapter tomorrow, yay? xD

Btw, sorry in advance about mira name, I couldn't make up my mind about calling her Mira or mirajane so I kept using both and it might look a bit stupid x.x

**EDITED**

* * *

><p>Our story starts in the peaceful city of Magnolia, on a night of full moon, the sky were clear and the wind was nice and refreshing. Even though it was night there was a large amount of people still awake through the city, some partying, some working, some getting back to work or from work, others were fighting for no reason (can you guess who?), but our focus is in a particular house were giggles could be heard.<p>

Inside the house a large amount of corpse could be found, or that's what it would look like to someone who just got in, because there were a large amount of women lying all over the place, all of them collapse from being too tired or too drunk or both, but if you followed the sound of laughter and went into the room, you would find more girls. This time they were sleeping, most of them in sleeping bags, but three in particular were sitting on the bed still awake.

"Geeze, I would imagine they could hold their drink a little better", the blond girl said slightly drunk, but proud for managing to hold her drink quite well.

"They need to train more!" The red headed one said with a fierce tone, she was the drunkest of the three but she looked completely sober. Well, almost. "Even Kana fell asleep!"

"Oh, come on girls, let's give then a break, we've been drinking since before the sun went down and I'm sure the sun is going to come up soon." The white haired one said gently, she barely drank the whole time so she was the most responsible one here, or at least she played that part.

"You are right, enough about them!" The red headed turn and stared at the blond. "So, Lucy, are you and Natsu dating?" There it was, the effect of the alcohol, which caught Lucy completely by surprise.

"How did you get from drunk girls to that?" Lucy asked as she sweatdropped, she really didn't want to go there, but Erza was glaring so fiercely at her that she thought that, if she didn't answer, flames would burst on her face. "No, we are not!"

"Oh, why not?" The white headed one asked sweetly as she looked innocently to Lucy.

'Damn you Mira-san, why aren't you helping me?' Lucy thought to herself, still feeling Erza powerful glare. "Well, is just, Natsu said, and I agreed, that he needs someone a bit stronger…well, he didn't say that but we were drunk, kinda, and started to talk about possibilities and, joking around, we came to the conclusion that I would probably break if Natsu so much as even hugged me, imagine if we had sex!" Lucy rant on as she was feeling a bit nervous and embarrassed, the fact that she was a bit tipsy helped, because if she wasn't drunk she would change the subject instead of going on and on, "I can't actually picture any woman surviving after having sex with Natsu…"

Just as she spoke, imagines popped up in her head. Natsu would leave the room extra happy, if that was possible, while the girl would follow with a limp, scratches, blood and teeth marks all over her body, not to mention some broken bones! She looked at Mira and, seeing the expression on her face, was sure she was picturing the same thing. Erza on the other hand was picturing herself leaving the room with a collapsed Natsu on the bed, his state was way worse than the girl Lucy pictured, but she could understand that not all the girls would beat him like that, so he needed someone who was used to beat him up, (yes, that was her train of thought, god bless drunk Erza)"So he need a man!" Erza spoke up with confidence as Lucy and Mirajane sweatdropped, 'how did she get to that conclusion?' they thought, and Lucy decided it was time to change subject, but before she could open her mouth Mirajane was already making things worse.

"What do you mean?" The white haired woman asked looking very innocent.

"He need to find himself a man, someone like Gray! Yes, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel should get married!" Erza said, getting carried away again.

Lucy laughed a bit, "What? Gray and Natsu? No way! They are always getting on each other nerves!"

"So who do you think would be good for Natsu Lucy?" Mirajane asked with a curious smile.

Lucy was surprised by that question and had to think for a bit, "Well, I don't think Natsu have feelings for anyone in the guild…So, he would need a man to conquer his heart, and if there is a man that knows how to conquer anyone it would be Loki!" She said not really paying attention to what was coming out of her own mouth as she was feeling very sleepy now.

"How about we make a bet then?" Mirajane asked with a sweet smile, "Let's bet on who can get to date Natsu! Oh, I mean, not to go on a date but to start dating!" She quickly added as she remembered the other two were drunk and sleepy,"Erza will bet on Gray and Lucy will bet on Loki!"

Lucy was about to reject that idea, this was totally getting out of hand, but before she could Erza stood up and pointed to the other female mage, "Challenge accepted!" Great, now there was no way out. Mira just giggled.

"And who are you going to bet on Mira-san?" Lucy asked curiously, she was smart to make the bet before choosing someone.

"Oh, let's see…"Although the white haired mage looked thoughtful she answered quite fast, as if she already had the answer in mind. Surely she couldn't have planned all this, could she? "I will bet on Gazille." Erza and Lucy looked at her, speechless, their expression completely blank, they blinked over and over as if making sure they heard it right. Mirajane chose Gazille, the guy who was always grumpy, the one who Levy had a crush on, the one that couldn't stay next to Natsu for more than two seconds without picking a fight? 'That girl have something up her sleeve' Lucy thought, in her opinion Erza had the best choice so it was up to her and Mira to find a way to persuade their 'Horses' into winning.

Seeing as no one had any objection about her choice, Mirajane decided to speak up again, "Ok, so now we have to decide on the prizes…" She said as Erza sat down, she was starting to feel dizzy. Since the girls were busy deciding the details of the bet, like rules, faults and prizes, they didn't notice that they weren't the only ones awake…

The next morning, Lucy gave a big yawn as she sat on her bed and stretched her arms high above her head. She rubbed her eyes sleepily trying to wake up, but her eyes quickly opened wide as she notice that there was a redheaded woman sleeping on her left and a white headed on her right, then she remembered that the three of them collapsed there last night. She looked around her room just to find out that all the others girls had left. She wondered why, but understood right away when she looked at the watch on the wall, it was already three o'clock in the afternoon, the other girls must have left because they didn't want to wake the three of them up, yesterday was one heck of slumber party.

Lucy decided to get up. Being very careful not to wake the other two, she tiptoed to the living room, there wasn't any girl collapsed anymore but instead a big mess could be found, damn that slumber party. Lucy decided that the sooner she started the sooner she finished, especially if Virgo helped her. The two of them, somehow, managed to have the place clean in only half an hour and Lucy sighed, proud of herself. She decided to make herself something to eat just as Erza and Mira walked in.

"Good morning Lucy" Erza said, her hair was quite messy, "Thank you for yesterday, I had fun." She said with a small smile.

"Indeed! This was the best idea ever, Lucy!" Mirajane said cheerfully with a big smile,"We should get the girls together again for another slumber party! Oh, by the way, we forgot to set a limit date for our bet yesterday." She quickly added.

Erza and Lucy turned around at the same time, facing Mira with a puzzled look just before all the memories from last night returned to them, making them gasp. What were they thinking? "I have to go!" Erza said quickly as she dashed out of the house.

Mira just giggled, "Oh well, I guess we don't have a time limit. Good luck Lucy!" She said with a sweet smile as she left the house as well.

Lucy fell on the floor, standing on her knees and hands, how could she bet on who would conquer Natsu? Not only that but she betted on Loki, why? He was a stellar spirit, how could she do that? And even worse, how could she have agreed to the prize? Oh, this wasn't good, oh no, she had to do something, she had to win! She stood up, her fighting spirit was in flames as she was determined to win,and her hand quckly reached for her keys as her fingers tried to find the key that would lead her to victory! After all, Loki was a spirit that she knew she could count on, and she knew how to persuade him if needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you go, a quick introduction to the plot! I already have in mind who will win but I'm not telling =p

So, who do you think deserve to win? And who do you think I should add on the quest to conquer Natsu heart? Just cus i'm curious...


	2. Gajeel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tail or any of it's own characters!

**Warning: **Yaoi fic, a bit of strong language.

**A/N: **Just a warning, I'm trying to write this fic on first person view but I keep going from present to past tense without noticing so I hope it doesn't get too confusing, I'm trying really hard and I really need this fic to be in first person so please be pacient with me while I'm still improving.

**EDITED**

* * *

><p>Damn it, why does it have to be so loud all the time? I mean, it should have been a nice day today, being so sunny and all. I just had returned from a mission, so I'm loaded, and I was supposed to have the best day ever, but since my day began it's been noise and annoyance all the time!<p>

In the morning, before I could even get to the guild, that stupid fire dragon dragged me around town, he said he found a joint with the best food ever and had to show me, probably because I was the first person he found, and I had to have breakfast with him, which ended up in a restaurant partly destroyed. Then, after I found a way to escape the over excited teen, Levy found me and made me tag along with her as she went shopping, I bet it's only because she needed someone to carry her bags, and let me tell you, there was a lot of those! Finally, I made to the guild, which I am at the moment, and I sat at a table with my pet cat, Panther Lily, determined to have a nice evening with him, a nice drink too, but of course the stupid duo were there being extra noisy!

I don't even know how it started but of course that the fire idiot and the dumb ice were going at each other, breaking stuff of the guild in the process. Natsu looked like he was winning but I knew that, even if he did win, another fight would break out in less than ten minutes, annoying bugs! I was about to get up when Erza came stomping in. Natsu went flying towards the wall before he could see what hit him and Gray was dragged by his neck to god knows where, but all I could do was wonder if the stupid dragon was alright.

"You are staring again" Lily said, bringing me back from my thought, and I glared at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I wasn't staring at that stupid spitfire." I replied with a grumpy voice as I looked away and took a gulp of my drink.

"I never said anything about Natsu." Lily countered with a smirk, making me spit all my drink out as I was caught by surprise.

I looked at him, feeling a bit embarrassed, damn, that cat was sharp! Using such a cheap trick on me. But it was my fault as well for being so defensive. "What's your point?" I asked, deciding that it was better to just go with it instead of defending myself. If I played defensive he would get more stuff out of me, I am sure of that! "He is as loud as an actual dragon, it's pretty impossible not to stare."

"He is pretty quiet now, why are you still looking at him here and then with the corner of your eye?" That damn cat asked me again, his smirk even bigger. I guess I wouldn't be able to win.

I let out a sigh and fell back on my chair. "Fine, I have no reply for that, happy?" I asked as I glared at him, maybe if I glared hard enough he would explode.

"Why not just ask him out?" God, that was blunt! How about something like "So you like him?" or "How stupid, falling for another guy" or even "Get a grip, he is out of your league!". Right now I was more than regretting getting a cat, especially one that was a smart ass and knew how to talk.

"You are kidding right?" I asked raising one eyebrow, but Lily just kept looking at me, and I sighed again before answering. "Look, Natsu and I don't get along!" Lily raised an eyebrow, as if that answer wasn't enough, "And he is the most prized guy here. I'm sure he doesn't know it himself but there is a lot of girls, and guys, that have an eye on him, I'm sure he would like someone from his guild instead of someone….who almost destroyed it…" I said as I looked down, remembering what I did in the past with slight shame, damn that cat making me be so true with my emotions! On our next training session I am going to beat the hell out of him!

"So, in other words, you are too chicken." I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, getting more than half of the guild attention, not that I cared. All I did was glare at Lily as I tried to find words to counter him, but nothing would come to mind, so I just gritted my teeth and sat back down. "I thought more of you, are you really going to give up just caused the pray is so hard to catch?" He asked once more, now he looked serious, no smirk or gloating on his voice.

"Look, I'll say it just once, it's too humiliating being defeat by that jerk, I am not going to be humiliated by being turned down by him as well!" I said in a whisper, but only when I finished saying it I realised how pathetic I sounded. What happened to my fighting spirit? When did it break? Why was I giving up like that before even trying? Actually, scratch that, who needs to try, I'm going to make Natsu mine!

Lily looked like he was about to say something, but a certain pink haired boy cut him off, "Hey, are you ok, Gajeel?" Natsu asked as he squatted next to my table, a concerned look on his face, probably because of me slamming the table a few minutes ago.

'Ok, he's here, now's the time, say something, but it has to be something nice! Scratch that, don't say anything, just grab him and take him to your bed! No! He will put up a fight and the whole guild will see! I know, just ask him out, yeah, ask him out!' I thought, more like fought internally, as I built up courage and prepared myself for whatever was to come. If Natsu rejected me I was just going to have to punch the hell out of him, simple. "Get away from me, you fire freak!" I all but shouted as I stood up. Ok, that wasn't what I meant to say but the words just came out! Lily shook his head, slightly, at me and Natsu looked hurt, but, when I noticed he was about to counter, I couldn't handle whatever was to come next. I just turned my back to him and dashed out of there as fast as I could, like he had set my trousers on fire! I didn't want Natsu to follow me! I'm pretty sure all the guild members wondered what happened since I'm not one to back off a fight, especially with him!

Why did I have to say that? Damn it, why did I even had to be in love with him? I mean, he is pretty sexy, why couldn't this be just a normal attraction? Then I could just fuck him and be done with it, like I did with so many guys and girls when I was a Phantom, but nooo, I have to care for him and feel all these stupid feelings. This is so not good for my reputation! Especially when I walked into a wall and fell on my back. Why did I keep getting lost in thoughts? I massaged my nose, thank god I'm strong and it didn't hurt, but it was itchy now.

"Well, that was subtle." I heard a voice from behind me, one I knew very well, Lily. "He looked quite hurt."

I groaned as I got up, dusting off the dirt from clothes, "As if that guy would get hurt so easily, I'm always rude to him." I said as I started walking again with Lily walking by my side. 'Get away from me, you fire freak!' The words I said kept playing in my head over and over. I guess this time I was a bit harsher than the usual. "Look, tomorrow I'll take him out to eat and I'm sure that will make him happy, cus I'm not apologizing!" I said grumpily, I guess that stuffing him with food is the same as apologising.

"You mean you are going to ask him out on date." Lily said and I didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking at me.

"No! It's not a date….Is just me taking him out to eat something…." I was glad that the sun had already gone and darkness taken over, cus I was blushing slightly and didn't want him to see.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't sound like a date at all." This time he chuckled as he replied.

"Oh, you are being too much of a smart cat! Come on, let's go train so I can pound you!" I said loudly as I ran off, Lily just followed me still chuckling.

Ok, here it is, the next had come! Today I am going to take Natsu out, even if it wasn't date! Just something to make up for yesterday! It was the perfect time as well since it was not long past noon, perfect time for lunch! All I need to do is to get inside the guild, simple! Yeah, simple, but then why was I standing by the door for half an hour? Geeze, I need to get a grip! I took a deep breath and walked in just in time to see Gray pass by me, leaving with a happy smile, what's up with him? The guild was almost empty, which is very unusual, and in one of the tables on the other side there was Natsu, who didn't look much like his usual energetic self. In fact, he looked like he was pouting, could it be that I really offended him yesterday?

I walked in his direction, getting more and more nervous with each step. I could feel that my nerves were making my expression get meaner and meaner as well, not a good start, and by the time I reached him I'm sure that I pretty much looked like a demon, not that that would intimidate him. He looked at me, still pouting. "What do you want, metal freak?" He asked coldly. How dare that bastard insult me when I came here all ready to play the nice guy and take him to a meal? Well, I guess I started it so I would let this one slip. Better just ask him out and be done with it.

"Lily wants to talk to Happy." I said as my nerves made me chicken out once again. Lily rolled his eyes in disbelief but decided to play along as the blue cat look at him curiously.

"Hey happy, I found this place with the best fishes ever! Want me to show you?" He said with his arms crossed, I didn't need to look at Natsu's cat to know he was beaming with happiness.

"Aye!" Happy said and both cats soon flew out of the guild, leaving me and Natsu staring at each other. In silence. Awkward silence. Just pretty much glaring really. I don't even know how long we were like that, but I knew that I had to do something. I clenched my fist, the best way to get out of that situation was to start a fight. That would make our relationship go back to normal, but as I was about to raise my hand Mira-san appeared next to us.

"Oh, hello boys, what a surprise to see you two hanging out instead of fighting!" She said with a huge smile and, as I was about to protest, she quickly added. "You see, I have a favour to ask, I got this two vouchers for an all you can eat buffet that expire today, but I'm afraid I won't be able to go. I have too much stuff to do here you see. Would you two go there instead of me?" She asked with huge teary eyes. There was something fishy there.

Now, I'm pretty sure that all that staring made us connect to each other, telepathically I mean, cus he looked at me, beaming happiness, as if saying; "Can I go?" and I looked back, sweatdrooping, as if saying; "Why the hell are you asking permission to me for?" and he looked shocked as if thinking; "I dunno!"

"Thanks Mira-san!" Natsu said energetically as he grabbed the vouchers and made for the door. I just stood there, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, was it just me or was this too good to be a coincidence? "Come on, Gazille!" Natsu shouted from the door. I was surprised he was still waiting for me, I guess food was all that he needed to go back to his normal self. I sighed and followed him, no point in trying to guess what goes through Mira's mind.

I'm going to skip the whole meal description because there isn't much to tell. We got there and raped the buffet by making a huge mountain of food on our plates, but we still fought for the food in the table as sometimes Natsu tried to grab some of my food and I tried to grab his and usually he managed to win. That guy is so agile when it comes to food! We probably have been eating for an hour and now we were both relaxing on our chairs, feeling full and satisfied, which I presume is the opposite of what the owner is feeling after we devoured all that food for free.

"That was good!" Natsu said happily, he looked cute with his childlike smile, so innocent. "What shall we have for dessert?"

"You are already thinking about dessert?" I asked as I sweatdropped, I couldn't move my eyes away from him, and I think he noticed.

"Hey, are you ok Gazille? You look weird…" He asked worried, how could he still worry about me when I always treat him so bad?

I was so lost in the satisfied feeling the food was giving me and his cuteness that I didn't even think when I opened my mouth and said; "Natsu, let's have a fight!" Natsu gave me a huge grin and leaned closer.

"Alright! Right now?" He asked eagerly. He really was up for a fight at wherever and whenever.

"Tomorrow" I said. He looked a bit disappointed and fell back on his chair, "But let's fight with all we got, really go at each other, so you have no excuse when I kick your ass." He nodded.

"Dream on!" He said as he laughed. I dunno what makes him happier, food or a fight.

"Ok, but If I win…" I couldn't help how cute he was right now, I needed to do something about it! "Go on a date with me." I said with a smirk. There, I said it!

Natsu looked blank! His eyes were wide in surprise, his mouth would open and close many times, like he wanted to say something but nothing would come out, and then he frowned at me. "Where did that come from?" He finally asked.

"So you wouldn't go on a date with me…" I said falling back on my chair, but for some odd reason I still had a small smile on my face.

"I didn't say that!" He replied almost in a whisper, but before he could say anything else I decided to ask something else.

"Cus I'm a guy, right?" I crossed my arms.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He looked a bit annoyed now.

"Cus you won't go on a date with me!" I raised my voice slightly.

"I didn't say that!" He raised his voice as well.

"Oh really?" I leaned forward.

"It's just that you are Gajeel!" He leaned forward.

"Oh, so it's not that I'm a guy, it's just that it's me!" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"What does you being a guy have to do with anything?" He did the same.

"Please keep your voices down, sir." The waiter came next to us and, as he said that, we glared at him. I'm pretty sure he shat himself, right there, in fear. When I looked around us I noticed that everyone was staring at us, no wonder since we are almost shouting.

Natsu sat back down and looked at me, expecting me to do the same, but now I was too annoyed, the good feeling was all gone. I don't even know how the fuck I managed to be so blunt with him back there, but now, now I just couldn't! I could feel my face hot and embarrassment was building up so I did something regrettable once again. "Screw this! I just wanted a good fuck out of you, but it's not worth all the trouble!" I shoutde and turned around, dashing out of that place. His hurt expression was imprinted in my memory, I'm sure he was truly hurt this time, damn it! Why did I have to fuck everything up when I got nervous and embarrassed? And I was so close too! Even if I lost the fight there would still be a chance of going on a date with him! Well, not any more, not after that screw up. So close! So damn close! Wait, hold on, what am I doing? I'm so close and I'm walking away? No, this is not me! I want Natsu and I'm going to have Natsu! I have to go back!

So I did! It didn't take long for me to get back to the restaurant and there I saw Natsu just coming out of the doors, he looked really sad and had teary eyes. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had him in my arms and holding him like that felt so good, so right. "Natsu, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I really like you! I want to go on a date with you, I don't just want a quick fuck, I'm so sorry!" I rambled without letting him go, instead I held him tighter.

To my surprise he hugged me back and smile at me. "It's ok Gajeel, I like you too." He said as he puts a hand on the side of my face, such warm hand, and I smiled as well. I leaned forward, he did as well, our lips mere inches, I could feel his hot breath, I gulped and closed my eyes, leaning forward a bit more so our lips could connect…

Ok, that didn't happen! Why not? Cus I didn't turn back, I really wanted to, but I didn't! Instead I made my way to the guild and that's where I am right now, sitting in the bar while I look like the grumpiest guy in the world. Mira approached silently and rested a mug in front of me, probably with a drink I didn't ask. "Here you go Gajeel, you look like you need a drink. Did something happen?" She asked looking genuinely worried.

'Yeah, something happened! You had the stupid idea of sending me and Natsu off to have lunch together! Now he probably hate me and I'll never have a chance with him! Thank you very much, you stupid bitch!' I thought while glaring at her, but all that I replied was. "Yeah, me and that fire brain had a fight" I quickly took a gulp of my drink, not bothering to look into the mug to see what it was, but as it went down my throat I could feel the strong burn and knew it was exactly what I needed.

"Well, if it's getting to you why don't you just apologise." She said and I just raised an eyebrow. I would never apologise and I think she understood that cus she quickly added. "Well, you know, in Natsu world, fighting with fists is a way to apologise. Of course that fighting means many other things in his little world, but I think he would accept it as an apology.

I pondered on that. It's true that Natsu was one to talk with his fists and maybe a fight would take away all our awkward feelings between us, so it was worth a shot, although I would never tell her that. So I just finished my drink, slamming the mug on the bar as I did so, and said. "Thanks for the drink."

"My pleasure." She said with a big smile as I walked away from the bar. I guess now I had to find Natsu and punch him in the face as hard as I could, that would set things right. But where could he be? I walked around Magnolia for more than an hour and still couldn't find him. I sighed in disappointment, maybe it's better to just go home and kick his ass tomorrow. And just as I was about to do so I saw one of the stupid fairies, not that I could say anything now that I was a fairy too. He was with his back to me, staring at an alley way. I wonder what was so interesting. I decided to go and ask if he saw Natsu but as I approached him I finally got a glimpse of what he was seeing, although I seriously wish I didn't.

In the alley, covered by the shadows caused by the setting sun hitting the buildings, there was Natsu, but he wasn't alone. No, he was with another fairy, a male fairy. He was holding Natsu and Natsu was holding him back, his body was pressing against Natsu body and, even though it was really far and quite dark, I'm sure Natsu was pressing his body against him as well! And the worse, he was kissing Natsu, my Natsu. **MY NATSU**! And Natsu was kissing him back!

I groaned and walked away. So I wasn't good enough but he was eh? Fine, who cares, it's not like I love that stupid dragon, this is just a crush, yeah, just a crush. It will go away, especially if I get stronger so I can crush his little head against a wall. As I walked away Lily came flying and landed next to me, I nodded signalizing for him to walk along with me. He had a smile on his face, "Let's train, I need to pound something." His smile quickly turned into a frown, he knew right away that my date, I mean, day didn't turn out to be a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, here it's the real first chapter! And it's gajeel :D  
>Poor gajeel, so confused with his warm feelings while Natsu is so...well, natsu xD<p>

Guess he was a bit slow and someone was faster, but who? Does it means the metal dragon is out of the race? hmmm...

So I've been making requests on my author's note, cus i'm spoiled, and my awesome have been spiling me by answering to it xD

So here is my request for this fic, who do you think Natsu is kissing? And do you think Gazille deserve to win?  
>please send me your answer, doesn't even need to be a review, can be a message!<p> 


	3. Gray

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah, i don't own and blah blah blah...

**Warning: **Yaoi fic and a bit of strong language, do I really need to do this every time? -.-'

**A/N:** Wow, I updated at last! Unbelievable! It's been what, six months? More? I dunno...I had such a huge writer's block, wjhich I still am suffering from but it has gotten weaker...I'm surprised I didn't get any hate PM like, where the fuck is the next chapter? Or, get off your lazy ass and update! Something like that xD i have such nice readers =v=

Well, enough of that. Here you go, Gray's chapter at last. Oh, and btw, I edited the previews chapter, correcting a few mistakes and making some stuff sound better. Just saying, in case you want to re-read the previews chapter to jog your memory of what happened... now on with the fic!

* * *

><p>'Great, this day just keeps on getting better,' I thought, sarcastically, to myself as Erza pounded me against the wall, hard. This day has been pretty bad so far, but even so, nothing is as bad as Erza. NOTHING! Not that last night was any better, it was a restless night and I kept turning and tossing in the bed quite a lot.<p>

When the sun started to rise and its faint light entered my room, passing by my open window, I gave up on the idea of sleeping in. If I couldn't sleep might as well just get up. I gave a lazy stretch and went to the bathroom, best way to start the day is with a cold shower. I turned on the shower and went under the falling water, needless to say that I sleep naked and thus had no garments to get rid of before going under the water. I put my head under the cold water and let it wash away all my sleepiness, the little I had still that is, but didn't linger on my shower for too long. Soon I was cleaned and already drying myself with a clean towel.

Since it was my house, and I lived alone anyway, I didn't bother to put clothes on as I went to the kitchen in search for food, which didn't end very well. Both my fridge and cupboard were pretty much empty, all I had was some sour milk, mouldy bread and out of date butter. I got rid of the milk and bread. I got dressed, with whatever caught my eyes first when I opened my wardrobe, and left my house, breakfast would have to be on the guild, which I didn't mind since there is always good food there. When I got to the building I was a little surprised by the emptiness, there was still quite a few members, but most of the girls weren't present and that noisy fire dragon wasn't in sight either. No dragons at all in sight, to be more precise.

I wondered if something happened, but didn't worry too much about it, it just meant that I was going to have a peaceful meal for once. No smirking Gajeel, no annoying Natsu and, thank god, no clingy Juvia. Still, somehow, the meal felt boring…. I asked the barteneder, which oddly wasn't Mirajane, what was going on and she told me that Lucy had a slumber party and most girls were still sleeping or with a hangover, she looked fine though. When I was half way through my meal, Juvia appeared and clung to me, making me drop all my food on the floor, which she cried and apologised over and over for, making me repeat it was fine far too many times. She said she was going to make up for it by taking me around city for some shopping, but in the end she was the one that did all the shopping and I ended up with all the bags. On the way I saw Levi doing the same with Gajeel, the women in the guild sure are slave drivers. (Or the men are just whipped?)

Eventually, I managed to return to the guild in hope of a peaceful lunch, one that wouldn't end on the floor, but my wish was denied. As I was eating, Natsu clumsily tripped and fell on me, making my second meal of the day fall on the floor, much like my breakfast. The only difference is that he was no Juvia, which meant I could get angry at him no problem, which I did. We quickly started to argue and in no time we were talking with our fists, which was fine by me since I had a lot of steam to let out.

I was winning the fight, like always, when Erza came in and everyone froze in place as they watched the red haired woman stomp towards us. Shame we were so busy fighting we didn't notice her, although it was worse for Natsu than me. He was about to deliver a punch on me when she punched him, sending him all the way across the room as I and the rest of the guild sweat dropped. I looked at Natsu, wondering if he survived that and when I looked back at her she was standing inches away from me, giving the scariest glare I've ever seem, and before I knew she had a death grip on my neck and was dragging me through the guild. I didn't even have time to react.

And that's how I ended up here, being slammed against the wall, wondering what did I do to her this time, this looked a bit too harsh of a punishment for a 'friendly' fight with Natsu. I snapped back from my thoughts when she slammed her hand next to my head, blocking me in case I wanted to run. She started to get closer and closer, I was starting to wonder if she was going to kiss me or something. "Gray Fullbuster!" She said firmly, "Do you like Natsu?" She asked bluntly.

If I like Natsu? Was that a trick question? Of course I liked him, he is a valuable friend of mine, not that I would ever admit it to anyone. "What's with the weird question?" I asked raising an eyebrow, but she didn't bother with a reply, she just squinted her eyes and I could feel cold sweat build up in the back of my neck. She was going to beat the crap out of me were I not to answer it truthfully, I could feel it. "Ok, ok, I like him! He is a cool guy! There, happy?" I said turning my head away, but she just used her free hand to grab my chin, forcefully, and turned my head back so I was looking into her eyes.

"Do you like like him….?" She asked less fiercely, still blunt and serious.

'If I like like him? What are we, little kids? Why can't you ask if I fancy him or something a little more serious? Actually, scratch that, why ask me that at all?' I thought to myself as I felt a small blush form across my cheeks, and I rarely blush! Guess there was no denying it now, though even if I tried to I would end up with a broken neck from the fierceness of her grib. "Y-yes…" I said timidly.

"Good!" She said as she let me go and started to walk away, "You have three days to confess to him, or I'll beat you so bad you won't be able to move for three months!" She stopped and turned her head slightly, glaring at me with the corner of her eye before turning around again and starting to walk away once more and soon she was gone.

What in the world just happened? How did she know about my crush on Natsu? And why was it so important to her that I would tell him my feelings? Damn that woman, I would kick her ass if she wasn't so scary. Or freakishly strong. But how was I supposed to tell Natsu? It's only a crush anyway….or so I hope it is. I couldn't even think when it started, it was pretty sudden, or at least I realised it suddenly. How I admired Natsu far too closely, his muscles, his smile, his cute blush, his happy attitude, all things a friend wouldn't notice so closely. That and the fact that I felt much hotter next to him, not that it would show, since I keep losing my clothes without noticing I learned how to control my reactions down there, so even if I see Natsu doing something extra sexy, which he does all the time without even noticing, I can still keep it under control. Barely.

And now I was supposed to march in there and just tell him everything? No freaking way! Not today at least, oh no, not today for sure! I would use the rest of the day to figure out a plan to confess to him, or maybe how to ask Natsu on a date without losing face in front of him. I mean, if he says no I don't want our situation to be awkward, I like our friendship! He is the best punching bag ever! Even though he punches back...hard too! Stupid fire dragon. The rest of the day practically flew away, almost as if time itself wanted to see how this was going to play out, and I couldn't think of a single idea of how to approach that stupid fire breather! Why was this so damn hard? You would think that after all the life threatening situations that I've been through such a simple task would be a breeze, so why is this so damn intimidating? Times like this I wish I was smarter, like Lucy, or smoother, like Loki. Oh, Loki would surely think of a way to conquer Natsu in a snap of fingers, good thing I didn't have to worry about him as a love rival.

I thought I would spend all night thinking, like I did all day long, but before I knew sleep had gotten the better hand of me and the sun of the next day was up when I opened my eyes once again, being just as clueless as yesterday. That was when I decided to just get it over with, just march into the guild, walks over to him and improvise! And that's what I kept repeating to myself as I got ready and walked over to the guild.

I stood outside for a few seconds before going in, taking a deep breath to prepare myself, and as soon as my courage was at its peak I went in, head held high and eyes scanning for the pink haired boy who stands out so much. It was early still, well, not really, almost past noon, maybe I should invite him for lunch? Nah, too corny…Not the point! What I was saying is that since it's still early there wasn't many members around, since everyone party so much and go to sleep late most of us don't show up till lunch time, which is good! Less people around, less the rejection will hurt.

I found Natsu quickly, he was in a table with happy and they seemed to be having a very funny conversation since both were laughing a lot. There was no Erza in sight, and still I could feel her glare, murderous eyes intensely watching me and reminding me that my life is in danger if I don't act fast. I shake the feeling away, pressure is the least I need right now, and walk over to the table, sitting boldly next to Natsu without asking permission. "Yo!" I greet him with a huge grin.

"Morning, aye." Happy says to me raising his hand.

"Morning, ice breath." Natsu teased, itching for a fight if I were to guess, and I was eager to give him one, but the murderous glare reminded me of my mission so I let that remark pass by.

"Morning to you to, spitfire. I'm not staying too long, I just came here to ask something." I said as his expression turned from a teasing one to a puzzled one. Ok improvisation, time for you to make your show. "Wanna go to town with me later?" I asked. 'Really? That's the best you could think of?' I thought annoyed, scolding myself.

"No!" He said bluntly with a expression that pissed me off, I felt like punching him on the head really hard, I could feel at least three veins twitching in my forehead.

"Why freaking not?" I asked holding myself in place, if we started fighting now nothing would get done.

"It's boring." He answers with no hesitation at all and I had to agree on that, but I really needed an excuse to pass some time with him and that was the first thing that popped in my head. "Why do you even want to go to town anyway?" he asked looking suspicious.

I flinched, of all the times he could choose to be sharp he decided this one would be best, stupid, stupid, STUPID Natsu! "I need to buy a gift for Lucy! She has been working hard lately, for the guild, and I think she deserves one." I answered, happy to see that my improvisation skill were improving even if ever so slightly, "And since you know her best I thought you could help me." I finished with a smile, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, she does deserve a gift from all the hard work she has been doing lately" He said with a big grin on his face, looking all cute and kissable, I mean, looking happy. "But I'm still not going." He said with a smirk, now he was just trying to push my buttons. I sighed, unless I was to beat him in some sort of competition he wouldn't budge.

"Ok, how about this. Let's play rock-paper-scissors, if I win you go with me, if I lose I'll drop it." I said raising a closed fist and putting my elbow on the table. This game was the best to use against Natsu, he had this stupid habit of always using scissors on his first turn, so predictable.

He nodded in agreement, looking happy that we were finally going to have some sort of competition, even if not a battle, and raises his own fist. We count to three and push our hands forward, mine still closed representing a rock, his with the index and middle finger standing out representing scissors and Happy's in an odd shape that he claims to be fish, and I can't help but fell a sweat dropping on my forehead as I see that, why is he even playing?

"Fish beats everything, aye!" He says happily.

"No, fish gets cut by the scissor which gets smashed by the rock." I say with a huge grin as both him and Natsu hit their heads on the table, none taking defeat very well, although I think that Happy is more depressed by the fact that his fish was cut than that he lost the game. "Alright, I'll come around later ok? Be here and be ready, loser." I say the last word almost singing as I walk away the happiest man in the world. He doesn't reply just glare at me as I walk away. I pass by Gajeel on my way out, he looked quite nervous which is odd considering he is, well, Gajeel, but I'm can't waste my time on that stupid metal dragon, right now I needed to go and get myself ready, maybe wear something sexy, or at least wear something for as soon as I step outside and feel the breeze going past me I realize I'm wearing only my boxers, my clothes were once again lost somewhere without me even noticing.

When I returned to the guild two or three hour had passed for sure, I looked down to make sure my clothes were still there and was happy to see that yes, they were. I was wearing a tight grey jeans and white shirt with three open buttons below the neck. I decided that a simple look would be fine and sexy enough, especially since I wasn't in the mood to lose any more expensive clothes today. With a big smile on my face I went in and looked around for the pink hair I know so well. The guild was back to normal, crowed with its members being all happy and noisy, except for Gajeel who was looking kind of defeated, seating in the bar all by himself. I looked and looked but there was no Natsu in sight, did he forget that I was coming back for him? Did he run away? No, Natsu isn't one break his word.

I frowned in annoyance as I turned around and left the guild. He probably just went home, for some reason or another, and will be back shortly, yeah, that's right. So, if I stay in the entrance I'm bound see him coming. Wow, I'm starting to sound like a stalker. Five minutes came and another five minutes went, but Natsu finally showed up, I saw him coming from a little far away, and he looked a little down, not very like himself at all. Was he still upset about the game? He was never one to hold on to a grudge for losing, how odd. I stop wondering about that for as he looked up and saw me he gave me one of those big grins of him and dashed in my direction, waving his right hand at me. "Hey Gray, sorry I'm late!" He said as he approached me, looking more enthusiastic about this than me. He is such a happy guy, maybe that's why I like hanging with him so much.

"For a minute there I thought you had ran out on me, fire breath." I told him with a smirk as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Shut it, frozen brain, I lost fair and square so I'm not going to run away! But next time I'm going to win for sure!" He said confidently as he pointed towards me, he took any kind of competition so seriously. I just chuckled and nodded as we started to walk away from the guild.

During our date, I mean, search nothing very unusual happened, we looked over many, many stores, fought here and there, broke a few houses, stores and a few public items, bench and lamp post, the usual, which I am sure Makarov will be glad to pay (or not), had a few laughs, talked about Lucy, remembered a few adventures and finally decided to get her a small frame for her to put a picture in. The frame was simple, plain wood, but nice, although it felt a bit empty and plain. "We need a picture." Natsu said as he looked intensely toward the frame, maybe he was trying to make a picture pop out of thin air? Knowing him, that was possible.

"There is a photo booth close by, let's take a picture together and give the best one to her." I said with a grin as I noticed something was missing, something blue and furry. "Hey, where is Happy?" I asked with a puzzled expression on my face, the little blue cat was always with the pink haired teen.

"Oh, Lily and he went somewhere to have fish, he should be back at the guild by now. You think Lucy will be mad if it's only the two of us in the picture?" He asked with the most innocent and cute face ever, I had to seriously control myself to not kiss him with all that I got!

"Yeah, she can always change the picture anyway" I said with a smile. "Let's go!" I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the booth, surprised that he didn't try to pull it away. The booth had many sizes of pictures and the biggest one seemed to fit our frame perfectly so we decided to go with it, but the only choice for that size was the one with ten shots, which were seven shots too many if you asked me but we went for it anyway.

As we got inside, and closed the curtain behind us, we noticed that the booth was a bit small and we had to stay really close to fit inside, maybe ten shots weren't so bad. The first five shots were nothing especial, just us making the silliest faces one can do. You know, pulling the lips apart, pushing your nose up, doing a goofy expression with your tongue sticking out, making angry faces with you lips standing out in a big pout and etc. On the sixth shot Natsu decided we could do something more normal, which is very odd coming from him, and pulled me closer by putting a hand on my left shoulder. We both grinned the biggest grin we could managed, in my case not as much because of the picture but more because I was almost being hugged by Natsu.

After the familiar click I looked at him and noticed he was too close for comfort!

_CLICK_

His nose was less than an inch of mine, my eyes were getting lost in his, his hot breath was hitting me and my face giving the shivers, his body heat was completely covering my body and going straight towards a very particular area, and I was never more glad my clothes were still on me!

_CLICK_

He looked a bit confused, probably from the look I had on my face. I'm not sure what sort of look I had but it must be something close to goofy or in a daze.

_CLICK_

I started to lean closer to him, I needed to taste his lips, to feel his hot breath invading my mouth, to grab a handful of that pink hair as he moaned my name.

_CLICK_

My lips met his, sweetly and gently I started to kiss him and was surprised when he kissed me back! He tilted his head and my left hand went straight for the back of his neck, pushing him closer, if that's even possible, deepening the kiss. Our tongues darted out at the same time and we started to battle for dominance, but I didn't care about that, I just wanted to taste him! And he tasted like everything I ever dreamed of, but I still couldn't describe it with words.

We broke apart to catch back our breath but when our eyes met I knew I could live without breathing, I just needed to have my lips on him! So I attacked his neck, kissing it and giving gentle bites here and there, my hands busy exploring his body. His hand darted to my hair and took a firm grip of it as he moaned my name in the sexiest voice I ever heard of him.

Well, that's what would have happened if right after the last _click_ didn't come out a mechanic voice saying 'your photos will come out soon, please collect then before you leave the booth', and completely ruined the moment. Natsu still looked puzzled though, so I just signed and turned forward once more. Underneath the camera there was a small hole where the pictures started to come out from. When they stopped coming out I pulled them out and step out of the booth. They looked fine, except for the last four which showed a very confused Natsu and a dazed, blushing Gray. I ripped those away and quickly shoved them in my pocket before showing the remaining six to Natsu.

"I bet Lucy will be happy with these" I told him with a smile and he nodded in agreement with a big smile on his face. "Thanks for coming with me today Natsu." I said as I looked him in the eyes, suddenly I was feeling rather content and calm.

"No problem, I had fun too!" He said with a chuckle as he put his hand behind his head.

"Hey Natsu…." I said, almost in a whisper, and he looked at me curiously, "Tomorrow I have a gift for you….So, meet me here tomorrow before lunch ok?" I said with a shy smile. I could feel my cheeks burning and I knew I was blushing. He didn't look very happy and I knew he was going to start to ask questions, or maybe find an excuse for a fight (it had been at least ten minutes since the last one), and I was feeling very shy suddenly so I knew I had to go. "Remember, meet me here tomorrow before lunch ok? See you then!" I said as I dashed away, waving good bye to him as I admired his ever so cute confused face for one last time.

When I knew I was a safe distance away from him I stopped running and started to walk. Today was the best day ever, me and Natsu spent so many hours together, made so many nice memories and I even stood next to him in a very close space, which almost ended in a kiss! Oh, what a great day this had been, I could feel myself smiling and almost whistling in happiness, until a hand popped from a dark alley and took a strong grip of my neck that is.

Before I could even react I was being slammed against the wall, in a fashion very familiar to the way I was slammed yesterday. I gasped from the pain, all the air in my lungs was pushed out and I had to take a deep breath, but it was hard to breathe with a hand gripping my neck so tightly. I looked up at my assaulter and was not surprised when I saw Erza's face standing inches from mine, her eyes glaring dagger in my direction and I couldn't help but flinch.

"So? Did you confess?" She asked in her very strong tone and I was almost scared to answer.

"Not yet" I managed to say, almost regretting it when the grip tightened and a murderous aura started to form around her, so I hurried with the rest of what I was saying. "I will tomorrow! I asked him to meet me!" I should have started with that for as soon as I finished saying that she let go of me and I finally could breathe again. I stood up using the wall as a support not to fall.

"Good, I'm glad you guys will finally get together. You deserve it." She said with a smile, but her expression wasn't the one of 'I'm happy for you', it was more like the one she has after she wins a battle. Her smile looked like a smirk and her eyes looked like those of someone who was gloating about something. What in the world was she thinking? "Well, I'll see you in the guild, Gray." She said she walked away, no apologies or explanation what so ever.

I just mumbled something, like I'll see you or whatever, and stood still for a few seconds catching my breath and regaining my composure. When I felt back to normal I decided to go back to guild, the sun was beginning to go down and I noticed I had lost my shirt somewhere along the running from Natsu and death grip from Erza. Oh well, a shirt for such a good day, a great day, was a good trade. Nothing could ruin my day now.

Or so I thought.

As I walked on wanting to get to the guild soon so I could punch Natsu a bit more, I kicked his ass far too little today, I spotted a familiar shadow in an alley and decided to stop and say hello. It was Loki. I wondered what he was doing here, did Lucy summon him for some reason? Not really important since it was always good to see him, but when I took a few step closer I noticed he wasn't alone, Natsu was there, what an odd coincidence.

They looked like they were talking, Loki had a smile on his face, one he usually uses when he is trying to use a line on some girl, and Natsu looked like he was pondering something, then he nodded and Loki stepped closer. It was right there that I knew I had to turn away, run if needed, maybe just close my eyes, anything! I just knew I shouldn't look or else I would get hurt, but I couldn't turn away! I just kept looking, frozen in place, as Loki put his arms around Natsu waist and leaned down, pressing his lips against Natsu's and, to make it worse, Natsu put his arms around his neck and started to kiss back. Loki and Natsu were kissing! Right there, in front of me! Loki, my friend, was kissing Natsu, my future boyfriend! That was unacceptable, Natsu is mine, **MINE! **But then again, Natsu was kissing him back, that's what hurt me the most.

At last I finally managed to look away, all the happiness from the day gone as I started to walk towards my house. I pulled out the four pictures of me and Natsu, the one where I was blushing, and anger filled me. 'Well fine! He can go and be with Loki, see if I care!' I thought to myself as I crumpled the pictures in my hand and tossed it in a nearby trash can. It may hurt today, but tomorrow Erza will kill me anyway so there is nothing to worry, just let Natsu be happy with the stupid lion spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh wow, I can totally feel Erza fans glaring at me xD I'm sorry, I love Erza but I can never capture her personality completely so she came out a bit of a...Yakuza kind of...sorry Erza fans, i did my best *bow down*

Well, on the other hand the kiss scene was nice right? =3 I mean, the fake one, Loki's one will have to wait till next chapter xD

I'm surprised that so few people guessed Loki! Come on people, Gray is too innocent to make such a move! Only Loki and Laxus are capable of getting a kiss out of Natsu so quickly! Loki by being alluring and Laxus by stealing it =p

Oh, and since I had so many people cheering for the three of them I decided to make and ending for the three of them instead of choosing my favourites, sounds good? =D

Problem is, I didn't think of the prizes for the other two girls, only for the girl I knew was going to win xD SO HELP ME OUT HERE PLEASE! What would Erza/Lucy/Mirajane ask as a prize fromt he other two if she won?

Please give me your suggestions, review or PM that would be lovely =3

Next chapter, Loki =D


	4. Loki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters

**Warning: **Maybe strong language and making out. This fic will end in Natsu and some other male character making out and living happily ever after, you guys really need to google what yaoi means when you see it in the warning section.

**A/N:** Two years later and I'm back, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, here I am!" I shouted as I walked into the living room, a bouquet of bright red flowers in my hand and Lucy standing in confusion, the key of the Lion standing in her hand. I fall down to one knee and raise the flowers to her. "Of course I know when you want to see me my love, there is no need of you wasting our precious time by summoning me, simply think and I will be here, especially if you think of me before going to bed." I say with a smooth voice, practically singing, but she simply sigh, grab the flowers and toss them in the couch. Every time she rejects me my heart grows stronger and fonder of her.<p>

She smiles politely and I know she is going to ask for something completely unrelated to my flirting, nonetheless I stand up and grab her hand into mine before she speaks. She doesn't pull her hand back, must be a big request. "Loki, you, eeer, how do I put this…" She rambles quietly looking embarrassing and blushing slightly. Is this it? Will she accept my feelings at last? Will she finally let me lead her to her room? Oh, happy days. "You are bi right?" She finally asks and I am absolutely speechless. So I simply nod, my hopes crushed once again. "Well, you see, I want you to woo Natsu." She adds shyly.

I pull my hand back and for once look at her with a serious expression. How did she guess that, as far as men goes, I have a thing for Natsu? I wouldn't call love, my heart is far too big for loving a single person, well, maybe, but that person would have to be The person. Lucy is looking at me like she figured something out, so I clearly my throat and give her my best heart melting smile. "But I already have you Lucy." I say, she doesn't look like she is buying it, "Besides I may be bi but I still like woman over man any time. I only really go for them when if there is no women around, please understand. And with you around, I have eyes for no one else." She rolls her eye and I know she is thinking of the occasion on the heel with her stellar friend.

"Ok, here is the deal." She says raising her index finger and looking determined. "You woo Natsu and make him your boyfriend." I flinch at the word, boyfriend and girlfriend are the same as responsibility and monogamy, something I rather not have to deal with. "Yes, boyfriend!" She repeats stomping her foot. "And if you fail, which I will not let you hear the end of it, the great Loki, unable to conquer the heart of a poor, innocent Natsu, well…." She suddenly looked unsure and then sighed in defeat, "I'll let you have a whole day with me. Nothing perverted! Dates and hanging out only!" She quickly adds as this have caught my complete attention and I am already thinking of all the positions we would try in her bed, or anywhere else in the house, why put a limit to love? "But if I find out you didn't try your hardest the deal is off!" She finishes and waits for my answer.

I sigh and shake my head as I hold my hands up. "Ok, ok, you win Lucy." As I put my hands down I step closer to her, she leans back but I still manage to get close enough for our faces to be inches away from one another. "Either way I win right? Be either Natsu or you, though I have to admit you are the one for me at any given time. "I add the last part in a whisper and, stepping back, turn around giving my back to her. "But tomorrow. Today I have to go back to the Zodiac realm and put my heart back together from all the pieces left after Lucy smashed it to bits with her cold reactions." I say in a sad, dramatic voice and teleport back to my realm.

That next day in the human world I am the first to arrive in the guild, if you don't count the people who were there from the previous night, drunks, passed outs and people who returned late from a mission. Loki waved to a few members that recognised him, got himself a drink from a smiling Mirajane, even though he felt that she was using her threatening smile that looks sweet, not her actual nice and sweet smile, and went to sit in the back, where shadows covered him and his original features, such as his hair. I wanted to stay incognito for the time being, I would make my move later. The guild members started to come and leave in a steady rhythm as the hours went by, Loki finished his drink and Mira refilled it without him having to ask, now looking much friendlier. At some point Natsu walked in and I fixed my eyes on him and sharpened my ears, listening carefully to him and any conversation around him, good thing I have powerful ears. He joked and laughed with a few members here and there, ate a healthy breakfast and broke into a conversation with Lisanna till she eventually had to go and waved him good bye. When she left Gray walked in, Natsu already engaged on a new conversation with Happy.

Gray sat next to Natsu and I listened to their conversation with great intrigue, what was Gray planning, he was very out of character. For one he was being too nice to Natsu for no real reason and for another he was not falling for the redhead discreet invitation for a fight, or the insults and snarky comments in other words. When he left I started to ponder, did he just ask Natsu out on a date? Curious, I followed Gray with my eyes as he left the guild, and as he vanished from my eyesight Gajeel took his place.

The metallic dragon walked, as if he was being forced to it seemed, towards Natsu, his face close to what a real demon would most likely look like. I followed his interactions with Natsu as closely as I did when Gray was talking to Natsu. Another one acting oddly, his face and body actions screamed he wanted to say or do something that he wasn't quite comfortable himself. Maybe he wanted to ask Natsu on a date. If that was right than it was a very, very strange coincidence that all three men, Gajeel, Gray and me, decided to go for Natsu in the same day. There was something rather fishy here. My suspicions increased as Mirajane gave them tickets to an all you can eat buffet, how convenient.

The pair left and I decided to follow, getting up and walking towards the exit, but as I was about to leave I felt a shiver running down my spine and extremely threatened for my life, but when I turned around it was only Mirajane giving me a sweet smile and letting her head fall slightly to the side. Sometimes it was harder to know who was scarier, Mirajane or Erza. I simply squinted at her and quickly got out of the guild before I lost track of the dragons. They were somewhat ahead of me but I followed them easily by jumping through rooftops. They were either very, very easy to follow or just unconsciously used to my presence, the fact that I didn't have one drop of blood lust towards them helped. They walked into the restaurant and I followed a bit after, using the fact that were so focused on their meals, if you could call the two mountain of food and the way they ate and fought for every scrap that, and sneaky into a more secluded and hidden table with a small plate of my own. I watched and listened to their enjoyable meals, completed unaware of the other costumers that were used to their behaviour, but still felt slightly uncomfortable at the display, simply laughed at the scene. I was somewhat impressed at Gajeel boldness and had to fight back a laugh at Natsu, well, being Natsu. Leave it to him to find dating anyone, man or woman, absolutely normal, which was good information. The moment was quickly over as Gajeel throw all his hard work in the air and stormed out.

Natsu feel bad in his chair, looking sad and hurt, and I wanted to go comfort him, but I knew it wasn't the moment, not yet. So when he left I followed, once again using the rooftops and trying to ignore how wrong a sad Natsu looked. He was so much better looking when he smiled. _He'll smile again, I'll make smile plenty when he is mine_, I thought to myself. When he got to the guild Gray was waiting for him and Natsu smile, his normal returning just as quick as it had vanished, I felt a pang of jealousy.

I followed the elemental couple around the streets, not bothering to follow them in the shop, as I yawned here and there, their interactions were so normal and pretty much same old Gray and Natsu that it was hard to keep my interest, if Gray was trying to set a mood he was failing rather hard. Gajeel clearly had the advantage this far. They walked into a photo booth and suddenly I was worried, the booth was far too small for two grown adults, I would know since I used it to trick, actually, to conquer a fair few ladies hearts. As time passed on I grew more and more suspicious; And when Gray came out of it with a blush I wondered if I had lost, but Natsu came out looking same as always, though confused, and I knew that it was safe. Was Gray even trying? The answer to that was a big yes, as he once again asked Natsu on a second date, though with a method just as sneak as the first, and left in a hurry. The red headed stood there looking fairly confused. The time was right.

I jumped back to the ground and set my clothes right, made sure Natsu was still there and walked casually towards him, his back to me. "Hey Natsu, what a surprise." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and gave me a big grin as he recognised me. "What are you doing around here?" His smile faded and he looked like he wasn't sure what he was actually doing there, _good_, I thought, _stay confused_. "Oh, I guess I'm sticking my nose where I am not needed. I was actually going to that shop over there, I heard they have this amazing milkshake and I wanted to try it out, want to come with me? My treat." I add with a wink, I am not sure he noticed the wink though, and if did he absolutely did not get the meaning of it, as his eyes were shining and drool was already escaping his lips, his mind probably only capturing the word sunday and treat.

We walked, well, Natsu raced and I followed to the shop and I order two milkshakes, strawberry and banana flavours for Natsu and me respectively, and bring them to table the pinkheaded had picked for us. He give me a big thanks as I hand him his treat and I chuckle taking a sip from my own treat. I let us stay there in silence for a way, just admiring how beautiful he was looking so happy. "So, Natsu, want to tell me what's on your mind?" I ask gently.

He pouts slightly as he puts his milkshake down on the table. "Gajeel and Natsu are being weird." He says and proceeds to tell me his whole day, which I listen to patiently. "I mean, first we are eating and having fun then he is asking me out and saying weird stuff like he is a guy, as if I didn't know that!... Then he has this weird look in his face and I thought he was going to bite me or something. I wanted to focus on the picture but he kept looking at me with those big eyes, and then he runs off with something as random as saying he had gift for me, weren't we looking for a gift for Lucy?" Were the biggest remarks of his unofficial dates, though I am completely sure Natsu does know they were dates to begin with. "They are two weirdos…" He mumbles to himslelf as he goes back to giving the forgotten milkshake his complete attention.

I just smile. "They like you, in a mate sort of way." I add to make sure Natsu understand and, when he slams the milkshake into his face from the surprise, I know he did. "What you did with them was a date already. Gray sort of tricked you into one and he probably wanted to kiss you, Gajeel didn't have the same opportunity since the restaurant was crowded and he did the best he could with his shyness I guess.

Natsu coughed and cleaned the milkshake off his face. "What, that's crazy. Well, maybe not, I don't know! I haven't even thought of going out with anyone." He said, and I was somewhat impressed to the fact that he even knew that people did go one when they liked someone else, I always guessed he imagined one day people found a baby and simply decided to live together. "Well, I mean, I always thought I would find someone eventually, introduce them to my dad when I found him, the stuff." He said with a small blush and then looked at me and frowned. "Yeah, I know people don't just decided to leave together and one day a kid magically appears ok? I know about kissing and sex, I'm not stupid you know?" He added and I imagined I must be rather shocked by his statement if he had to tell me that.

I clearly me throat and gave him my best heart melting smile. "How about me? Would you go out with me? I mean, I always liked you as well but I wasn't sure if you would go out with a man." I asked and I could see he was about to ask again what is wrong with me being a man so I quickly followed, "Not that there is anything wrong with two guys going out, but it's the most common thing you see? The traditional way is for a man and woman to be together, so it's most assumed that a guy will like a girl and thus many are unsecured before asking another guy out." He settle down with the explanation, but I could see he thought it was stupid and made no sense at all. I chuckled and reached for his face cleaning a bit of milkshake that had been left on the top of his lips, and I took advantage of it to drag my thumb slowly over the corner of his mouth. "Milkshake." I explained as I pulled my thumb back and licked it. "Rather delicious." I commented and he blushed furiously. "You are so adorable." I said in a whisper as I used the moment to slowly reach and grab his chin gently between my thumb and index, leaning over the table I approached him, ever so slowly not to scare him, and when I was about to reach his lips he quickly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back to my chair, face as red as his flames.

"I don't know, I have to think about it!" He shouted as he pulled his hand backs and started to drink his milkshake furiously. At least he didn't run, one of the many thing I absolutely adored about the fire dragon is that he never ran, ever. "It's so sudden! Suddenly everyone likes me and it all changes and I don't know, I have to think about it." He shouted again, somehow I imagined he wanted to speak normally but was too nervous to do anything except shout.

I smiled gently and spoke softly. "Ok, then how about this. Think. If you choose Gajeel go fight with him, if you choose Gray go meet him, but if you choose me then meet me here, early in the morning, before you can see either of them." I said the last part with a possessive voice, almost purring it, and I saw him shivering, good, _let your body do the talking, it'll be easier for me_, I thought.

He grinned, now back to normal, and placed his empty cup back on the table. "Ok. You are a really nice guy Loki." I felt my heart skip a beat. "I have to go now ok? Happy must be back at the guild and either worried about me or bored. So I'll see you later." He said as he got up and ran off, waving to me. It was a bit sad he said later instead of tomorrow, but then that would be expecting a bit much. _Sorry but I'm not that much of a nice guy,_ I thought with a sad smile as I got up and went off on the completely opposite direction.

I stood with my back to the wall looking Natsu in the eye as we were both covered by the shadows of the alley, he looked so cute when he was nervous. A pebble fell next to me and I licked my lips. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded, swallowing hard, "Come here then." I said gently and he stepped into my arms and closed his eyes. I placed my hand on his hair and gently turned his head to side so that our lips could lock. His lips was soft and, well, manly, for a lack of better word. Girls lips were most soft and tasted of whatever flavour their lipstick was, but Natsu's lip were a different sort of softness, but then again I had kissed guys before so it wasn't a unusual feeling, just slightly forgotten as it had been so long since I kissed a guy. I ran my tongue over his lips and he gasped, parting them and allowing me in. I lost any and every rational thought the moment my tongue made contact with his, I explored his mouth with a passion as I pulled him closer and felt him respond as he also tried to get even closer to me, hardly possible but absolutely worth a try. Another pebble fell next to us, but I ignored it. I was kissing Natsu, **my Natsu! **And then he vanished and I had to sigh at the feeling of lost heat and perfection he left on his departure.

I sorted myself out and jumped on the roof of the house behind me to find Lucy with a binocular in her hand and an angry look in her face. "You could've given us another minute or two, you know?" I said, trying to not sound annoyed or desperate. My guess is that I succeed as she simply rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you weren't simply taking advantage of Gemini?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you are no taking advantage of me and Natsu?" I asked back also raising an eyebrow and her face went red in second. "So, who saw it?" I asked, not in the mood to ask any more question in why this was so important to her.

"Both of them, pretty lucky I guess." She replied shyly. I nodded. I felt a bit bad for tricking Gajeel and Gray but it had to be done, Natsu had to be mine. I wasn't expecting Lucy to go along with my plan so easily but this must have been more important than she I expected for she was on board as soon as she heard my report. Gemini said they were fine as long as Natsu was, otherwise the body would have a bad reaction during the kiss and the whole thing would fall apart, I already knew Natsu didn't have anything about dating girls so that was not a problem.

"Nothing to do now but wait for tomorrow to come I guess, I'm going hang out in the human world for now. I'll also use my own magic so don't worry." I added and Lucy nodded. I was sure everything went according to my plan, so why was I so nervous about it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I'm back. Sorry for leaving the fic like that, but some shit happened and...now I'm back.

Sooo Loki eh? Smooth, smart ass. Not sure I captured him completely true but I tried, I admit being lazy in the kiss scene but I'm extremely sleepy and just finished this fic. I really wanted to get this done today. Even if it's now tomorrow.

So Loki tricked the guys and they ate it all up, I guess it doesn't matter who Natsu chooses now since Loki is the only one waiting for him. That's it guys, game over, we all know the winner. Unless something unpredictable happens, like a fourth runner up? But that's impossible, it's almost night, who could come and save the day, or at least mess Loki plan up right?


	5. Fourth Contestant

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

**Warning:** A bit of rough language

**A/N: **Here it is, the fourth contestant :D This chapter is a bit shorter and maybe have less plot, but I'll explain that at the end, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lisanna had always had a light sleep, a trait that she unconsciously developed as a kid in her fear of her older sister slipping away in the middle of the night in an attempt to protect her younger siblings. Eventually her fears faded away, but the habit remained strong. It was an odd trait, if anyone asked her. She still managed to fall asleep easily and even if she did wake up she could easily return to her slumber. Also noises that she recognised or expect did not wake her up, so if she fell asleep watching TV, the sounds made from the televisions show would not affect her and she would sleep till morning, but the sound of the TV being switched off would wake her up instantly. It may seem pointless to explain this, and you may be confused as you read such odd detail of someone that seem to not have no room in this story, but it's someone important to understand, for if it was this trait that changed the course of the bet and Natsu's fate.<p>

It was during Lucy's slumber party. All the girls were going at it with all the alcoholic drinks present and Lisanna was not one to fall behind, drinking her fair share and having as much fun as she could with all her wonderful friends, after the last battle they deserved to laugh and relax. The difference was that unlike some of her friends she knew her limit, or she just had less stamina, and decided to call it a night, going up to Lucy's room and finding an empty spot on the floor, between all the sleeping beauties that were lying around snoring, and settled down. Sleep came to her quick enough; She was absolutely exhausted from partying for so long. She didn't know how long it had been that she had slept for but eventually she woke up for no reason. She stopped to listen and heard Lucy, her older sister and Erza talking, in what they believed was whispered but was anything but.

Lisanna silently sighed and closed her eyes and decided to fall back into sleep, registering the three women as part of the room so their voices wouldn't wake her up once again, but that proved to be a waste of effort for suddenly she was too curious about what they were talking about to actually fall asleep. Two hours of eavesdropping later and the young woman was regretting her choice, all that her three friends were talking about were random things that one would only say when one is drunk and forget, or pretend to forget, in the next day. Not the embarrassing sort of stuff, but the pointless sort of stuff that wouldn't get your attention even if you were to sit down and watch a rock. Then Natsu was brought up.

"So, Lucy, are you and Natsu dating?" She heard Erza ask bluntly and Lisanna could only imagine the embarrassed face Lucy made then. The conversation developed into how impossible it was for them to be dating, how unlikely Natsu was to find a woman that could match him in bed, something Lisanna disagreed since Fairy Tail had plenty of example of woman there were strong plenty, Lucy included. Then they decided that Natsu needed a man, not a woman, Lisanna didn't completely disagree here, but when they started talking about who would be the best man, and even made a bet about it, she had to disagree with all the choices. Gray? Gajeel? Loke? No, they were all wrong. If there was any man that was worth of Natsu, that could conquer the fire dragon, that truly loved him, because love is a very important factor here, and would be able to make Natsu love him back, well, the answer was obvious. It was Him. Her train of thought was broken by the discussion of the prizes and Lisanna had to control herself not to giggle as she smiled wickedly. Instead she simply closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I really liked the building of our new guild. The incredible size, design, diversity in rooms and every single trait and detail given by the villagers that rebuilt it was nothing but excellent, even if I would never admit it out loud. But what really made me fall in love with it is how tall it was. I always enjoyed a peaceful and silent place to sit down and enjoy my music, but even when I put the volume of my sound pod to the maximum and had music blasting out of my magic headphones a few odd sounds still managed to find a way into my ears. A scream, a loud crash, an explosion, any noise that could be and would mostly be created in a city really. But lying here, on the roof of our new guild, enjoying the absolute peace, I knew I found the perfect spot. Right here I was untouchable by any noise, be it from the city or be it from the fools being, well, foolish downstairs. It was a slice of heaven, one I only enjoyed when my gang was away of course or they would cry and mope that I was ignoring them and being anti-social. I sighed contently and the music stopped.

The joy was gone. My music was set to stop in case anyone stop close to me for more than a minute, that way I could react if anyone tried to sneak and kill me, or, which was the most likely thing to happened, tried to come and pick a fight with me. That happened from time to time, especially thanks to a certain fire dragon that got bored far too easily. I let out a groan and set up, but there was no pink hair in sight, only a smiling white haired girl. "What do you want?" I asked grumpily as I pulled my headphones down.

She looked away, staring at the lazy clouds that drifted in the blue sky, and sighed. "Natsu is having a busy day." She said eventually, which I thought it was rather random. "Gajeel took him out on a date during lunch, now he is having a date with Gray." She continued calmly and I felt myself starting to squint my eyes at her, she was walking in very dangerous ground here. "Loki is going to make a move after. Natsu is so innocent and naïve, but he also is very good at take people's feeling in, isn't him?" She asked as she turned and looked me straight in the eye. "Will you be ok?" She added with a sad smile.

I blinked a few times and suddenly I burst into laughter, letting myself fall back before I could catch my breath. When I did I stood up and shook off the dust of my clothes. "You are turning in something worse than Mirajane, did you know that?" I replied with a big grin. "So suddenly all these little fools decided to act on their feelings for the prized guild member, the saint Natsu. What an odd coincidence, don't you think?" I asked as I took a few steps towards her, she looked rather nervous now. "And then you come here, in pure good will I bet, to let me know I have to make my move or I'll lose my chance." I was now hovering over her and suddenly I had to laugh once more. I turned and walked away and waited for the laughter to fall down again, then looked over my shoulder and glared coldly at her. "Don't look down on me. Natsu can have whoever he wants or do whatever he wants. And you can leave me out of your game." I said and walked into the guild, putting my headphones back over my ears once again, music invading my very being and relaxing me some more.

I paid no attention to anyone in the main hall of the guild as I walked past it and head for the exit. I could see the sun would set in a few hours and the fact that I wouldn't be able to see it from my favourite spot annoyed me. I had a backup one, but it wasn't quite the same. It was a spot for me and my friends, and being alone there just didn't have the same appeal. Even so I started to make my way there. _Will you be ok?_, the question echoed in my head once more in that annoyingly, girly voice. The fact that I was head over heel for Natsu was no secret over the guild, only the densest people did not know about it, like Natsu himself or Freed. I had accepted it a long time ago, but decided to leave it alone. I am fine being on my own and have no time for a relationship anyway. Besides, Natsu had a long way to go to be on my level, and if he ever does became worth of me maybe I would accept him as an acceptable partner and make a move. If he himself found a partner before that I would simply laugh, his loss if he were to settle down for anyone that below me. I would maybe even steal him away from said loser. Still the tough of him on a date with these weaklings, Gray, Gajeel and Loke, made me itchy to punch something. _Not my problem_, I told myself once more.

In the end I missed the sunset. I did go to the spot where the view would be spectacular, but ended up falling asleep, I do so enjoy a good nap when there's no one around to bother me. By the time I woke up the starry sky was already hanging above my head. I stood up and gave a good stretch, it shouldn't be too late into the night, probably somewhere around ten o'clock or so, meaning that the guild still had too many noisy people for me to enjoy a drink. _First bar in town to catch my eye it is then,_ I thought to myself as I walked back to town since I was slightly far from where the houses stopped. Of course, that much like anything else I had planned to do that day, that didn't work out as I had intended. When I was about to go into town I saw Natsu walking out of it. He looked to be in pain, but he got closer I noticed that was simply his thinking face, and I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Kids shouldn't be out of bed at this hour of the night, Natsu." I said in a teasing manner.

The spitfire jumped back in surprise, but quickly lowered his stance when he noticed it was only me. In his position I would've stayed on guard. "Is that some sort of flirt? Are you also trying to get me in bed with you?" He barked back, really not what I expected. His tone didn't really have that fire of his, his expression was less challenging than the usual and he truly looked more annoyed than looking for a fight. This was not the usual Natsu but a very confused one. I am sure that anyone would take pit on him now, ask what's wrong and maybe give him a hug, but I am not anyone. Even as weak as his tone was I still don't take easy on people challenging or talking back to me.

I took a step forward and glared him down. "And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" He asked with a smirk and for a moment wondered if he would run away. That would be a first, but then again it was not only the first time a guy was hitting on him, but he was dealing with three of them, which were also all close friends that he knows for a long time. He did not run, but he scream in anger and started flailing his arms towards the sky and rambling things I couldn't quite understand, too fast and mumbled to be deciphered. I paid closer attention and managed to pick some things out; "What's wrong with everyone today?" and "Crazy people" were among them and I chuckled again. I took a few steps forward, he didn't react and I guessed he forgot I was there, and raise my fist, when I was in front of him I let my arm descend till it connected to his forehead. It wasn't a punch, it simply landed with a small pop on him and he looked at me with a confused expression, suddenly reminded I was there but no clue what I was doing. "Come with me." I said as I turned around and started to walk. It was his choice to follow or not and I would neither check nor repeat myself, but soon I heard his footsteps following me and couldn't help another smirk appearing on my face.

We walked in silence, Natsu always a few steps behind of me and curiously never asking 'where are we going' or 'are we there yet', now even I was starting to get worried. Outside of Magnolia there was a forest and not too far from the entrance there was a clearing where I and companions would use to train in secret at times and that's where I was taking Natsu. When finally reached the spot I stopped and so did he, but I did not turn around and he still didn't say anything. I took off my coat and let it fall next to me, did the same with my sleeveless top and turned around. I was expecting Natsu to get on a defensive stance, run away, accuse me of bringing him here to fuck him, but instead I found him to be intensely admiring my bare torso, I could even see him swallowing loudly. How amusing it was to see a Natsu that suddenly was aware that people liked him and he could like people too. I always thought Natsu would turn out to be asexual, only really caring about food and fight, but I guess he really did like men. I smirked and let him admire me, as if I was a piece of meat on a stick, and when he finally realised I was watching him watching me his face went redder than hi flames. He took a step back, finally realising what sort of situation he was in. "Don't flatter yourself, small fry. I just didn't want my clothes to get burned. Now come." I saw as I raised my arm and signalled for him to come at me. He stood there looking puzzled, what an idiot. "Didn't you want to punch something? Well, I may punch back but you can still try to use me for some anger release, if you dare." I said with a wicked smile.

At last the pink haired man smiled back, his usual cheeky, I'm-going-to-defeat-you, beautiful grin. "Don't regret it later." He said as he got in fighting stance as his fists were suddenly covered in flames. Never have I been more grateful for the magic circle Freed had written around the clearing to prevent magic from leaking out and hitting the woods, otherwise we would have a fire of infernal proportions and be in so much trouble. As we sparred I didn't use any of my magic, this was really a form of release for Natsu, not me, so I didn't have to even try to be serious about this. He did manage to hit me square in the stomach and on my ribs, but any other punch or kick he landed didn't make a clean hit. He was also either concerned about his surroundings or also holding back, for he only used flames on his punches and kicks, no other flame technique. We fought for a good while and in the end he was absolutely breathless and, I liked to believe, sore in many places. I was also breathing slightly faster than the usual and sore where his punches had connected, but I knew the pain would be gone before the sun was up. Natsu let himself fall down on the ground, staring with big eyes at the sky, and laughed. "Thanks Laxus, that was great. I really needed this." He said suddenly with a grin so big one would think he defeated me.

For a moment I wished one of the three losers that messed Natsu up would walk in this scene, hear what Natsu just said and draw the wrong conclusion from it all. I would smirk and step around Natsu, declaring him to be mine and they would run away crying, but they didn't. "Whatever, don't get too sappy now." I countered with a snort. Natsu simply raised his head and stuck his tongue out, which I instantly wanted to cut off, and let his head fall back. Cocky, sexy, little shit. I shrugged, too tired now to be bothered to have a verbal fight right after our physical fight ended. We remained in silence as I put my shirt and coat back on. I started to make my way towards the exit when he spoke up suddenly.

"Hey Laxus, did you ever kissed a guy?" He asked from the same position he was and I was divided between shocked and impressed by how blunt he with this sort of question. This actually was out of my zone of comfort, if I had to be honest. I scratched my head and tried to think the best way to reply this, with a lie or just walking away and telling him to mind his business. "Yeah, I got together with guys before." I replied. _The truth it is then_, I thought to myself as I turn to face him. He didn't move.

We stood there for another silent moment and I wondered what could be going through his mind, it was never a good thing when Natsu started to think. The fire dragon suddenly sprang himself up and turned to face me. "How was it? Like, better than food? Was it weird?" He asked and I could tell he actually had more questions than those to ask than that alone. That ticked me off. I was not his friend for him to suddenly relax and ask for help. Well, I am his friend but I am also in love with him, I am not going to explain to him how it works between two guys so that he can run off to them small fries. Definitely not.

So I started to walk to him slowly, a predatory smile on my face, and Natsu knew straight away something changed as he started to walk back as well. "Want to find out?" I asked in my sexiest tone, I was suddenly regretting putting my shirt back on, this was too easy. When Natsu was nearly walking into a tree I stopped and so did he.

"Sorry, that wouldn't be fair." He said with a challenging smile, he really didn't know how to back off when he was in a bad situation. I understood what he meant by fair, he was talking about those three idiots that most likely made a move on him and he did nothing in return. So what?

I dashed forward and he took a step back, suddenly finding out a tree was just behind him. He turned his attention back to me and started to get in a fight stance, but it was too late. I was in front of him, my hands slamming the tree, each blocking his sides so that he had no escape, my face inches from him. "And since when do I play fair?" I said, leaning down slowly. His eyes went wide, he unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed dryly, mentally preparing himself I guessed, or maybe even hoping for me to move faster, that would be great. I turned my head to the side and moved past his lips, straight for his ear. "Your loss…" I whispered in a low and slow tone, licking the inside of the shell of his ear after I did so. He shivered and let out a quiet moan, god, I really could take him right there if I wanted to do so. Instead I pulled back and walked past him, laughing loudly as I could smell how turned on he was. Natsu is **mine, **I have no doubt now. He would either come to me or I would claim him when I wished to, but for now he can deal with his 'little' problem by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, it's Lisanna and her dark horse, Laxus :D Now this chapter was really difficult to right because Laxus, in my opinion, is too straight forward with what he wanted. He did not have a whole day to ponder like everyone else and he didn't care less if Natsu was about to be grabbed out of the market. The end was also a bitch because he would also never ask Natsu to come to him the next day. So yeah, short and sweet. To make up I promise his next chapter to be longer. And maybe even have a more in control Natsu? Who knows :D

So, that's it, all the competitors made their move! Gajeel awkwardly and untruthful with his feelings, Gray playing to his strength and acting normal and charming, Loki being smooth and sneaky and Laxus being powerful and sexy! So next chapter should be the first winner, right? But hold on, Loke plan is still in motion, so it's only really just him and Laxus on the competition! That can only mean one thing, another chapter before Natsu makes his choice!

Also, I also thought of using Gildarts instead of Laxus, especially after the latest chapter (those who are up to date go read it again and tell me the ship is not real!) But GIldarts is never around anyway and he wouldn't be as forgiving as Laxus, if Natsu asked those questions and looked so kissable they would do it. Oh yeah. Right there. Game over.

That's it, hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I'll have the next one this week or the next. Ta-da.


End file.
